Mitch Levis, le gentil petit sorcier
by Ketseen
Summary: Mitch Levis rêvait d'Ilvermorny mais il n'imaginait pas ça du tout parce qu'un crush de la maison de l'Oiseau-Tonnerre accro aux bonbons, un ami démon super jaloux, un ami de la maison du Serpent Cornu toujours dans ses livres et l'autre du Womatou beaucoup trop méfiant, c'est pas le rêve. (PS : Je ne vous parle même pas de l'énergumène prénommée Balthazar venant de Puckwoodgenie.)
1. Chapter 1 : Who ? What ?

**Bonjour !**

 **Bref topo : je me suis vraiment intéressé à Ilvermony ces temps-ci et Supernatural reste ma série préférée donc... crossover ? Oui, oui : Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley et pleins d'autres auront forcément une apparition réelle ou genre ils seront mentionnés dans une discutions.**

 **Petit début mais bon, un début c'est un début, la suite devrait être plus longue.**

 **(Pas de correcteur/correctrice/bêta lecteur so, sorry not sorry ? pour les fautes et incohérences présentes et futurs.)**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part la famille Levis (oui, oui j'ai pensé au pantalon en écrivant l'histoire), tout revient à Kripke et à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Dans un monde où la magie est courante, où les démons sont connus par la plupart des imbéciles envieux et traqués par des chasseurs expérimentés, les gens restent les plus normaux possible car tout le monde ne connaît pas l'existence de cet univers. Mitch le connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge et il adorait y vivre quotidiennement. Il lui tardait de s'ouvrir encore plus au monde quand il atteindrait ses 11 ans et qu'il irait à Ilvermorny, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes étaient loin d'être quelque chose de difficile à ses yeux et les rencontres décoraient ses longues journées peuplées de cours théorique et à demi non maj' préparé par son père pour le préparer au cours de l'école de sorcellerie.

Il en rêvait longuement, s'imaginant successivement dans les diverses maisons, découvrant des nouveaux amis, des nouvelles personnalités et différentes connaissances magiques encore plus diverses que celles apprises par son père. Une idée particulière l'alléchait, celle de savoir s'il serait l'exception, celui qui ferait se réveiller les quatre statues, avoir le choix et être regardé avec admiration dans les couloirs, qu'on veuille lui parler à tout moment à tel point qu'il n'aurait plus de temps pour lui-même. On racontait que tous les 10 ans, un seul élève avait cet honneur et, l'année de ses 11 ans, cela ferait exactement 10 ans qu'aucun élève n'avait eu ce privilège pas même Nicolas, le grand frère de Mitch qui n'avait fait se réveiller que 2 statues et qui était finalement allé dans la maison du Womatou.

Nicolas racontait souvent pendant les vacances – du moins des deux dernières années – comment était Ilvermorny, ce qu'il y faisait et le plaisir qu'il prenait à y aller. L'aîné et Mitch étaient très fusionnel et étaient très semblable si ce n'était leurs 3 ans de différences. Ils avaient les yeux mordorés en forme d'amande de leur père, les mêmes joues pleines et une taille plus avancé que les autres enfants de leurs âges. Les deux garçons avaient les cheveux bruns et bouclés de leur mère ainsi que les mêmes nez retroussés leurs donnant encore une frimousse de petit garçon sauf que Mitch possédait quelques tâches de rousseurs venant de leur grand-mère que n'avait pas Nicolas. Ils aimaient tous les deux les livres, les échecs – version sorcière autant que non maj' – et par-dessus tout le Quidditch et collectionner les cartes de Chocogrenouilles.

Bref, l'été approchait et cela signifiait que Mitch allait avoir ses 11 ans donc son ticket d'entrée pour Ilvermorny et cela le rendait encore plus excité qu'habituellement.

* * *

 **Pas besoin de vous apprendre que les reviews font plaisirs ou même juste un petit follow ? (voir fav si jamais rien que ce léger début vous a vraiment plus hein, je vais pas me plaindre.)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Be yourself

**Bonjour !**

 **Nouveau chapitre, bref résumé en trois mots : Ilvermorny, répartition et Balthazar.**

 **Disclaimer : lisez celui du chapitre précédent.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le 13 août se fut la fête à la maison. Mikaël, Diana et Nicolas n'avaient jamais cru cela possible mais si, Mitch avait réussi à être encore plus joyeux que d'habitude. Il avait sauté de partout, crié de joie et souri toute la journée. Crowley, le meilleur ami du petit garçon, avait passé son temps à lever les yeux au ciel et à le suivre en maugréant. Bon, le démon avait profité du moment pour embêter le père de son ami, qui était chasseur, en le narguant sous le nez de toute la famille. Fergus, de son vrai nom, avait trouvé un corps d'un enfant âgé de 12 ans et le possédait depuis quelques temps déjà mais cela n'avait jamais dérangé Mitch qui se préoccupait plus de la santé de son ami, à cause de son père et des autres chasseurs.

Le 1er septembre, le vieux démon vint accompagner son ami et malgré tout ce que disait la créature, ils étaient tous deux tristes d'être séparé. Mais la peine fut de courte durée pour Mitch car ses pensées se tournèrent directement vers Ilvermorny et le stresse de la répartition et surtout du choix de la baguette lui monta rapidement. Nicolas tenta de le rassurer comme il le pouvait mais rien n'y faisait, le jeune sorcier n'était pas aussi joyeux qu'il l'avait imaginé et il n'avait plus du tout envie d'y aller. Ce fut encore pire quand le nom de Mitch Levis fut prononcé à travers le hall, sous l'œil de tous les élèves, nouveaux et anciens.

Face aux 4 statues, les joues rouges et la boule au ventre, la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'elles se réveillent. Un grand silence conquit le hall durant seulement quelques secondes avant que trois des quatre créatures ne s'agitent. Le cristal du Serpent crochu s'illumina, l'Oiseau-tonnerre battit des ailes et le Puckwoodgenie leva sa flèche. D'une voix chevrotante et tentant de paraître assuré, mais toujours aussi douce et un peu aiguë, il choisit :

— Puckwoodgenie.

Essayant de reprendre la face, il alla d'un pas voulant être décidé à sa place contre les murs où attendaient les autres élèves. Après que les autres se soient répartis ou furent répartit, ils allèrent tous vers une grande salle où se trouvait plusieurs baguettes. La directrice envoya des groupes de dix et puis vint le groupe de Mitch. Le bouclé avait fait connaissance avec un autre jeune garçon, Samuel Winchester, qui avait choisi d'être dans la maison du Serpent cornu.

Le nombre de baguette impressionna les jeunes enfants, n'en n'ayant vu que par leurs parents ou jamais auparavant. Sam trouva rapidement la sienne, 7 autres aussi mais les 3 derniers eurent du mal. Mitch fut l'avant dernier à trouver la sienne : 27 cm, en bois d'hêtre et avec, en son centre, un ventricule de Snallygaster. Son stress fut atténué quand ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle et que les élèves plus vieux se mirent à chanter la chanson de l'école. La directrice, après le chant, se leva et son charisme fit que tout le monde ne dit plus rien en la voyant.

— Bienvenu à tous pour une nouvelle année ! Avant que vous ne commenciez votre repas, je tenais à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, madame Kline ayant démissionné, donc voici monsieur Shurley.

Un homme de taille moyenne se leva, il avait des cheveux bruns coupés un peu court, des yeux bleus et un petit sourire timide étirait ses lèvres. Son style était plus ou moins différent, du moins par rapport au reste du corps préfectoral, il portait un simple tee-shirt aux manches vertes et un jean, comme les non maj' et ne s'était pas rasé, ce qui faisait qu'il avait une barbe un peu épaisse. Shurley fut accueilli par des applaudissements qui rendirent son sourire encore moins rassuré et ses joues virèrent un peu vers le rouge. Mitch était sûr de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part, ou du moins d'avoir déjà vu son visage.

Le repas fut succulent, accompagné de rire. Le jeune Levis oublia peu à peu sa gêne et redevint lui-même en se remettant à faire des blagues et à faire sourire les autres par ses bêtises. Son frère, ayant remarqué son stress malgré qu'il était sur le balcon, fut heureux et rassuré de le revoir au naturel.

* * *

— Avant que vous vous en alliez, je rappelle que le couvre-feu est à 22 heures et que les cours ne reprennent que demain après-midi. Vous recevrez vos emplois du temps par les hiboux, bonne soirée et bonne nuit !

* * *

La salle commune du Puckwoodgenie était très belle. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie bleu et rouge airelles. Au-dessus de la cheminée se trouvait le blason de la maison, brodé d'or, et devant la même cheminée était disposé un canapé trois places bleus ancien et deux sièges rouge airelle tout autant anciens, eux-mêmes de chaque côté du canapé. Les quatre fenêtres donnaient sur des endroits différents tellement elles étaient séparées les unes des autres, l'une donnait vers le parc, une autre vers l'entrée du château, une vers l'horizon et les autres montagnes et la dernière vers le stade de Quidditch. A l'opposé de la cheminée se trouvait une grande table ayant 10 chaises et juste à côté, une étagère remplie de jeux en tout genre, autant non maj' que sorcier.

Pour accéder au dortoir des filles, il fallait passer par un escalier de 2 marches mais qui verrouillait la porte d'entrée si c'était un garçon qui y grimpait. Pour celui des garçons, il y avait un escalier de 3 marches qui descendait et le système était similaire à celui pour les filles sauf que c'était le sexe opposé qui était visé cette fois-ci. Les dortoirs étaient une sorte de grande chambre, comportant une centaine de lit dont la moitié étant des lits superposés et disposé à la guise des élèves, il y en avait même au milieu de la salle autant qu'il y en avait collé complétement au mur. Ce n'était que des lits simples mais la magie faisait en sorte que le lit soit à la taille de l'élève le possédant. En tout, il y avait 4 salles de bains avec chacune 5 lavabos, 3 douches et 2 toilettes avec en plus des serviettes et des shampooings à dispositions.

Mitch était subjugué, jamais il n'aurait cru avoir un habitat comme ça. Dans le dortoir, il trouva sa valise à côté d'un lit, près des salles de bains. Puis il remonta dans la salle commune et sourit en voyant tout le monde parler ensemble, souriant et rigolant.

Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui alors qu'il écoutait parler les filles de troisièmes années qui l'avaient pris en tant que nouvelle mascotte quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Mon pauvre, tu dois les supporter !

— Ça me dérange pas…

— T'es bien le seul, moi c'est Balthazar.

— Mitch.

— Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, t'as failli avoir les quatre statues, bien joué.

— C'est pas vraiment moi qui décide mais merci.

Balthazar se mit à rire et l'attira contre lui en le prenant par les épaules. Sa seconde main vint lui gratter le crâne et Mitch se débattit légèrement en souriant. En voyant le regard blasé des 5 filles sur eux, le blond arrêta son manège et lâcha le jeune sorcier qui se gratta la tête en grimaçant, ayant légèrement mal, mais finit par sourire à son interlocuteur.

— Tu plairais à mon frère toi, je le sens !

— T'en as beaucoup ?

— Yup. 4, 'fin j'ai une sœur. Uriel, Zachariah, moi, Castiel et Anna. Et Anna c'est cette rousse, folle et stupide, qui t'as pris en otage.

— Moi ça me dérange pas Anna ! Mais sinon Balthazar, t'es celui du milieu toi, c'est ça ?

— Exactement, Uriel a 11 ans, Zach 7 ans de plus et Cassie 1 an et Anna 2 ans de moins que moi.

— Et je plairais au quel ?

— En faites, quand j'ai dit frère, je pensais plus à un de mes cousins mais c'est comme un frère donc…

— Ah ok. Et donc ?

— Il s'appelle Gabriel, c'est le fils du nouveau prof donc mon oncle.

— Monsieur Shurley ?

— Ouais.

Mitch hocha la tête et, voyant qu'un silence s'installait, se reconcentra sur la discutions des filles. Quand Anna fit une blague sur son frère, le petit Levis sourit et, comme dans un film d'ado, deux filles eurent un soupir niais en voyant des fossettes apparaître sur ses joues. Une fille aux longs cheveux blonds, l'air légèrement sévère, monta sur la chaise où elle était assise et tapa des mains pour attirer l'attention.

— C'est 22 heures, tout le monde dans les dortoirs, dans une heure, plus de bruit !

Balthazar se leva et pressa le bouclé de faire de même. Celui-ci le suivit jusqu'au dortoir, l'écoutant d'une oreille attentive quand il se mit à lui raconter comment était l'ambiance généralement et il eut raison en disant que c'était la folie. A peine entré que le bruit assassina les tympans de Mitch qui fut obliger de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles sous le rire de son aîné qui avait déjà 5 ans d'habitude derrière lui.

— Tu sais où est ton lit ?

— Quoi ?

— TON LIT !

— A côté des salles de bain !

— Va te changer, j'vais faire un truc vite fais, j'serais pas long !

— O.K.

Sans demander son reste, Mitch partit vers sa valise. En chemin, son regard croisa celui de quelques personnes qui lui offrirent souvent un énorme sourire ou, seulement deux fois, un regard menaçant. Des 1ères années comme lui, regarder les plus grands avec émerveillements, en riant et souriant, ou parler avec eux mais quelques-uns lisaient, seul sur leur lit, et relevaient de temps en temps la tête pour fixer ceux qui s'amusaient. Après avoir attrapé sa combinaison dragon à capuche, il alla dans une des salles de bain. Deux garçons encore en uniforme le saluèrent et se présentèrent, ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

— Théo McKinley ! Et toi ?

— Euh… Mitch Levis, enchanté.

— Moi c'est Charles, bienvenu à Ilvermorny.

Et ils sortirent en lui souriant, Théo – à moins que ce ne soit Charles – replaça ses cheveux en arrière et comme hypnotisé, il les suivit du regard et remarqua qu'un des deux avait la pointe des cheveux rouge à la place de blond, il supposa que c'était pour mieux les différencier.

— Bon tu te bouges ? J'ai déjà fini.

Balthazar venait d'entrer dans les toilettes, le regardant avec un léger sourire.

— Ouais, ouais.

— Sympa le pyjama.

— Oh… merci !

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit. Ne voulant pas faire attendre plus longtemps son ami – il eut un doute sur l'appellation – Mitch se dépêcha de se changer. En sortant, son uniforme sous le bras, le petit garçon faillit se prendre les pieds dans une valise qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Il se rendit compte qu'un lit venait de se rajouter, collé au sien, ce qui former un lit deux places et le nouvel élève se rendit compte que c'était le seul mit de cette manière. Rougissant à l'idée de dormir de telle manière avec la personne, qu'il supposa être Balthazar, il baissa la tête et se dépêcha de ranger son uniforme dans sa valise, parfaitement plié.

Le bruit s'était légèrement atténué mais il y avait toujours certains élèves qui se courraient après, qui se criaient dessus pour s'amuser et d'autres qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se faire remarquer. Avide de nouvelle amitié, Mitch alla à la rencontre de Balthazar qui discutait avec trois garçons. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux bruns – voir noir – dans tous les sens et des yeux bleus ayant un air confus assez prononcé qui étonna le garçon un autre avait les cheveux brun, coiffé correctement, et les mêmes yeux bleus que celui d'avant le dernier était un peu différent, il avait les cheveux blond tirant vers le brun, des yeux bleus froid et un air supérieur peu attirant socialement parlant.

— Balthazar, c'est toi qui a mis ton lit … ?

— Ah Mitch ! Yup, ça te dérange pas ? Puis même si ça te dérange, j'm'en fiche.

— Merci pour ta considération.

— Ha ha, très drôle. Bon, laisse-moi te présenter. Le brun avec la gueule d'ange c'est mon frère Castiel, le blond prétentieux Bartholomew, et le dernier Inias. Et le p'tit gars, c'est Mitch.

— Bonjour !

Son légendaire tact revenu, Mitch aurait espéré qu'il reçoive un retour mais tous qu'il eut fut un hochement de tête de la part de Bartholomew, un léger sourire par Inias et un regard toujours aussi confus par Castiel – sûrement à cause du pyjama.

— Euh… Je vais voir les jumeaux McKinley, à plus.

Non, il n'allait pas les voir, c'était juste une excuse pour partir d'ici car apparemment, il n'était pas le bienvenu et que c'était le seul nom qu'il connaissait. Coupé dans son élan, et recouvert de honte de savoir prit un tel stop, le brun alla directement sur son lit en mettant sa capuche sur la tête, le rouge aux joues et le rythme cardiaque s'affolant.

Levis était quelqu'un de très social mais quand il se retrouvait dans l'embarras et que son interlocuteur n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que lui, il se retrouvait gênait et avait l'impression d'avoir eu la honte du siècle alors que la réalité était plus simple : certaines personnes n'étaient pas aussi enthousiastes que lui.

* * *

— Tu boudes ?

— Non, non, je suis fatigué, j'ai pas super dormi hier soir.

Balthazar fit semblant d'y croire et s'allongea à ses côtés, le regardant fixement pour le faire avouer.

— Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?

— Hein ?

— Tu m'as vu avec ta sœur et ses amies donc tu es venu me voir, je comprends, mais pourquoi tu restes alors que t'as ton frère et sûrement des cousins ou des potes dans le coin ? T'as carrément mis ton lit à côté du miens, comme un lit double, alors que personne ne fait ça !

— Si tu veux, je pars.

— C'est pas c'que j'dis.

— Je sais. Donc, Mouse, je reste avec toi car je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que chaque année je… parraine ? ouais, je parraine un 1er année et que cette fois j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur toi. J'avoue que d'habitude je colle pas mon lit mais cette fois t'es à côté des toilettes et je risque de boucher le chemin sinon et ça serait pas mal chiant. Marrant mais chiant.

— Donc c'est du hasard ?

— Dit merci à ton ange gardien.

— J'y crois pas.

— T'y crois pas à quoi ?

— Dieu et tout ça.

— Chacun son avis, aller lève-toi, j'vais te présenter à mes potes. Grâce à ton pyjama, ils vont t'adorer ! Bon, par contre on a plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que Jo vienne nous botter le cul !

Reprenant confiance, le petit garçon sourit et hocha la tête. Les deux amis se relevèrent et se mirent à discuter en riant, Balthazar présentant son protégé à tous ses amis qui, comme il avait dit, l'adorèrent.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sweets

**Désolé du retard ! Le chapitre est prêt de puis quelques temps déjà mais je devais le vérifier et j'ai eu légèrement la flemme puis j'ai hésité à couper le chapitre ou pas donc finalement ça à prit plus de temps que prévu !**

 **Donc, cette fois-ci je m'excuse si certaines incohérences sont présentes, je suis à moitié endormi et j'ai pas vraiment corrigé à fond.**

 **Chapitre assez court (la moitié du précédent) désolé. Pour la peine, la prochaine fois j'écris beaucoup plus.** **Pour le disclaimer vous savez où aller (pour ceux qui suivent pas, faut aller au 1er chapitre)**

 **Pas encore le premier cours, faudra attendre le chapitre suivant pour ça, là on rencontre juste Gabriel et ses bonbons.**

* * *

Balthazar était du genre à offrir des réveils brutaux et Mitch aurait préféré ne pas en faire l'expérience, pas dès la première nuit du moins. Heureusement pour lui, son père lui avait fait promettre de dormir avec sa baguette sous l'oreiller ʺau cas oùʺ. Donc son premier réflexe en se réveillant, encore en train de se faire arroser par le sort de son mentor, fut de la prendre et faire bon escient des longs cours de théorie donnaient par Mikaël.

— Expelliarmus !

Le blond perdit sa baguette et son enchantement s'arrêta aussitôt. Surpris, il resta le bras en l'air quelques minutes alors que le bouclé se rendait compte qu'il avait réussi à lancer son premier sort, du premier coup. Balthazar éclata de rire et sauta sur leur lit en le prenant dans ses bras, réveillant les quelques élèves endormis alors que la plupart était déjà réveillé et regardait les deux amis.

* * *

Midi allait bientôt entre sonner quand un petit groupe d'élève entra dans la Grande Salle, composé de Balthazar, Mitch, Castiel et Samuel. Les deux derniers étaient plutôt silencieux alors que les deux autres discutaient de Quidditch. Le plus jeune du groupe avait encore les cheveux mouillés, certaines boucles s'étaient même collées à son front. Le dos de son uniforme avait quelques tâches d'eau mais rien de très criant. Sam partit à sa table, rejoindre son amie Charlie avec qui il avait fait connaissance hier soir – ils partageaient notamment leur passion pour les livres et les séries. Castiel alla rejoindre le frère de Sam, son meilleur ami, Dean. Mitch allait vers la table de Puckwoodgenie mais son mentor le retint et le fit avancer vers celle de l'Oiseau-Tonnerre.

— On va voir Gabe, O.K ?

— Ouais, ça me va. Il est cool ? J'veux dire… Genre, il est pareil que toi ?

— Mieux que moi.

En voyant son ami aussi fier il sut qu'il allait rencontrer quelqu'un d'extraordinaire même si, pour lui, personne ne pouvait être plus sympathique avec lui que Balthazar.

— Il est plus grand que toi ?

— Seulement un an de plus, et arrête de t'inquiéter, ça va bien se passer, je te l'ai dit, Gabriel va t'adorer.

— Désolé mais vu que ton frère semble pas m'apprécier, je me suis dit que ta famille allait pas m'aimer plus que ça…

Le blond s'arrêta et lui donna une tape derrière la tête qui fit sursauter de surprise Mitch. Celui-ci fixa le cinquième année, un peu confus.

— Prend confiance en toi. Regarde, Meg t'adore, Samandriel t'adore, Hannah t'adore, je continue ?

— Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

— Cassie est comme ça, il ne montre pas directement quand il aime quelqu'un, ça lui a pris deux ans pour dire à Dean que c'était son meilleur ami et qu'il mourrait pour lui s'il le devait. Bartholomew n'aime personne, ne l'écoute pas et Inias suit ce qu'on lui dit et Bart lui a dit de ne pas t'aimer. Je t'adore, même ma sœur qui n'adore qu'elle-même et les beaux garçons t'adore.

— On va voir Gabriel ?

— C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Aller viens, _handsome_.

Mitch sourit et suivit son interlocuteur vers un jeune homme, blond, en train d'embêter une fille de première année qui le regardait comme un monstre. Une sucette dans la bouche, il salua son cousin en souriant et fronça les sourcils deux secondes vers Mitch qui lui sourit.

— Gabe, voici Mitch.

— Ta victime de l'année ?

— Tu l'as fait toujours, change de disque.

— Nope. Enchanté Mitch, je suis Gabriel et je serais ton sauveur quand ce méchant monsieur ira trop loin.

— Tu es pire que moi !

— Chut Balthy, on parle entre grand là. Viens t'asseoir Mitch.

Le petit garçon le fit après s'être assuré que ça ne gêné pas son mentor qui s'assit avant lui, laissant un espace entre Gabriel et lui pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Donc le brun vint se mettre entre les deux cousins et demanda aussitôt à Gabe s'il pouvait avoir un bonbon. Sa demande se transforma en monologue dans lequel il dût donner les 5 raisons pour lesquels il méritait des bonbons.

— Raison numéro une : je vais supporter Balthazar toute l'année !

Gabriel éclata de rire et le principal concerné fit semblant d'être vexé.

— Raison numéro deux : j'arrive à te faire rire !

Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, les plus longues de la vie de Mitch, l'amateur de bonbon hocha la tête.

— Raison numéro trois : ce matin j'ai désarmé Balthazar alors que j'ai jamais fait de magie de ma vie, devant tout le monde. Donc j'ai montré que c'était lui la victime cette année, et avoue que t'aimes bien l'idée donc mes idées se racolent aux tiennes donc on est similaire donc j'ai le droit à des bonbons. C'est très élaboré c'que j'dis quand même, j'aurais jamais cru en être capable.

Balthazar fut forcé d'avouer ce moment-là de la matinée mais Gabe restait toujours aussi méfiant, il faisait exprès car au fond il acceptait le fait que son cousin se soit fait battre.

— Raison numéro quatre : j'adore les bonbons. Raison numéro cinq : j'ai envie de bonbon.

Deux secondes plus tard, Mitch avait la bouche remplie de bonbon et les hiboux arrivaient. Un hibou Grand-duc vint se poser avec délicatesse face au plus jeune des trois garçons qui prit sa lettre en le remerciant et sortit deux croquettes de sa poche.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait attendre trois heures tout à l'heure ? Tu cherchais de la bouffe pour ta chouette ?

— C'est un hibou ! Puis oui, on habite pas à côté nous, je savais pas s'il avait mangé quand il a fait le voyage.

— Les hiboux restent ici normalement, non ?

— Oui mais Dagon déteste être loin de la maison alors le soir il rentre puis le matin il revient.

— Dagon ? Ça m'dit quelque chose.

— C'est un prince de l'Enfer. Et non, personne dans ma famille n'est sataniste tout autant que votre famille n'est pas forcément cloîtrée dans les idées chrétiennes moyenâgeuse.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Balthazar, Castiel, Gabriel, Uriel, Zachariah ? C'est pas super chrétien comme prénom ?

— La ferme.

— Toi t'es même pas un ange, t'es un roi mage, ça va pas trop mal à l'égo ?

Gabriel éclata de rire et se vanta sur le fait que son prénom se ramenait à un Archange. La salle commençait à se remplir de plus en plus et Mitch se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa cape et que sa cravate était nouée à l'envers sauf qu'il se rappelait l'avoir mis correctement, même qu'il avait demandé à Hannah de le faire.

— Balthazar ?

— Oui ?

— C'est toi qui a jeté un sort à ma cravate ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Ma cravate est à l'envers.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises, t'avais même demandé à Hann… Ah ouais. Gabe c'est toi ?

— Bah non sinon je serais en train de rigoler.

Les trois garçons se mirent à regarder autour d'eux, un peu sur la défensive, et le regard du plus vieux tomba vers son aîné, Raphaël, qui les fixait avec jalousie.

— Laissez tomber, c'est Raph qui fait sa crise de jalousie hebdomadaire.

— Raph ?

— Mon crétin de grand frère.

— Il dit ça mais si tu étais en train d'insulter Raphaël, il t'aurait déjà tué, il est le seul qui a le droit d'insulter ses frères.

— Je prends note. Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Pour illustrer ces propos, la directrice se leva et tout le monde se tut, comme la veille.


End file.
